


(Не)взаимность

by LonelyLikeACastaway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, post-college fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyLikeACastaway/pseuds/LonelyLikeACastaway
Summary: Пока Стайлз учился в Нью-Йорке, Скотт переехал в Лос-Анджелес и нашёл нового лучшего друга. Стайлз не может дождаться момента, когда познакомится с ним. Это желание, однако, далеко не взаимно.





	(Не)взаимность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I See Your Face Before Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090206) by [jezziejay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezziejay/pseuds/jezziejay). 

— Он тебе понравится, — говорит Скотт. — Я прям чувствую, что вы найдёте общий язык. — Он тащит Стайлза через переполненный бар, ухватившись за его запястье и игнорируя недовольство посетителей, которых они едва не сбивают с ног. Когда они добираются до места назначения, Скотт начинает подталкивать Стайлза вперёд, словно собирается его презентовать.

— Дерек, Дерек, — кричит Скотт. — Это Стайлз.

Дерек отвлекается от разговора и поворачивается к ним. Ого. Серьёзно? Потому что за последние два года Скотт много что писал ему о Дереке. Но там ни слова не было про Ослепительно Красив.

— Привет, — широко улыбается Стайлз, протягивая руку, волнение от встречи с Дереком внезапно вспыхивает с новой силой. — Значит, ты был другим мной последние два года.

Рукопожатие Дерека длится намного меньше, чем хотелось бы Стайлзу. Ещё это по-странному формально, поскольку они уже какое-то время были братанами по доверенности.

— Что, прости? — спрашивает Дерек, хмурясь.

— Ну, знаешь, лучшим другом Скотта, пока меня не было рядом. Придерживал тёплое местечко, и всё в таком духе. Эй, я не против делиться теперь, когда я вернулся.

— Эм, наверное, — говорит Дерек.

Всё идёт немного не так, как ожидал Стайлз. Сейчас они должны быть в объятиях друг друга и делиться историями о Скотте, попутно трепля его волосы. Что-то подсказывает Стайлзу, что этого не будет. Этим что-то является лицо Дерека, находящееся в режиме Вежливого Интереса. 

— Скотт же упоминал меня, да? — он поворачивается к Скотту за своего рода подтверждением, но тот уже находится у бара, подпрыгивая на цыпочках, чтобы привлечь внимание бармена.

— Да, — отвечает Дерек. — Он упоминал тебя. Кажется, ты учился в Нью-Йорке.

— Ага, — говорит Стайлз, поникнув на секунду. — Четыре года. Возвращаюсь в ЛА для учёбы в магистратуре. 

— Понятно, — отвечает Дерек, теребя манжеты рубашки. Классическое крушение надежд. — Скотт рассказывал, что ты интересуешься криминологией. 

Скотт не говорил Стайлзу, что Дерек разговаривает как какой-то чувак из викторианского романа. Вероятно, скоро в гостиной появятся смокинги и бренди.

— Именно это я и продолжу изучать в магистратуре. Мой отец шериф, так что я рос в окружении криминала и расследований.

— Понятно, — повторяет Дерек. — И отец был доволен твоим выбором будущей карьеры?

— Не, — качает головой Стайлз. — Он считал, что мне стоит быть стриптизёром. Больше денег, меньше налогов.

Дерек в недоумении моргает.

— Да я шучу, — говорит Стайлз, чувствуя, как его лицо слегка краснеет от того, как плохо всё прошло, и Дерек выглядит облегчённым, но не улыбается. Совсем. — В общем, я приехал пораньше, чтобы провести время со Скоттом, прежде чем начнётся учёба, — начинает тараторить Стайлз. — У нас есть в планах присмотреть квартирку. Что-то небольшое, где-нибудь между музеем и колледжем. С кондиционером и, может быть, небольшим балкончиком. Не выше третьего этажа, потому что я ненавижу высоту. Хотя я работаю над этим, потому что мне наверняка придётся подниматься по лестницам, когда я найду работу. Это всё из-за моего внутреннего уха. Когда я был ребёнком, у меня лопнули обе барабанные перепонки. И…

Стайлз замолкает, потому что он уже просто перешёл на бессвязную болтовню, прямо как он это делает на официальных мероприятиях, таких как собеседование, и… может, сейчас это оно и есть. Своего рода посвящение, перед тем как Дерек позволит Стайлзу присоединиться к клубу Скотт-и-Дерек. Хорошо, он может подыграть. И только он собирается предложить шоты, чтобы растопить лёд между ними, как Дерек заговаривает первым.

— Было приятно с тобой познакомиться. — И на этом он отворачивается, _отвергая_ Стайлза и оставляя его смотреть с открытым ртом на его спину. На его широкую, мускулистую, сексуальную спину.

На его грубую спину.

— Держи, — говорит Скотт, пихая бутылку в руку Стайлза. — Дерек классный, да?

Стайлз глазеет на него с открытым ртом.

— Что ты наговорил ему обо мне?

~~~~~

Скотт впервые встретил Дерека, когда проходил собеседование в Музее искусств Хейла на третьем курсе обучения на факультете искусств.

— Ему нужно время, чтобы сходиться с людьми, — говорит Скотт. — Он думал, что я идиот. Первые полгода не разрешал мне ничего трогать. Бо́льшую часть времени я подметал полы и прогонял детей, которые приходили посмотреть на картины с обнажёнными фигурами.

— А потом? — Стайлз подаётся вперёд, чтобы услышать великий момент единения. Может, Скотт обнаружил Моне под работой менее известного художника или спас скульптуру от неуклюжего посетителя, и просто забыл рассказать Стайлзу об этом.

— А потом ничего, — пожимает плечами Скотт. — Как-то вечером мы пошли выпить после смены, и я понял, что он юморной, хороший парень. Потом, когда я закончил колледж, он нанял меня в качестве стажёра.

Стайлз горюет по тем дням, когда они со Скоттом пришли к соглашению о том, что считается юморным.

— Эй, — продолжает Скотт. — Я уже рассказывал тебе про тот раз, когда мы пели _My Humps_ в караоке, одетые в костюмы белок?

Да, рассказывал. Он рассказывал всё о Весёлом Дереке, который любил соревнования по метанию обуви, скольжение по перилам и разговоры, состоящие только из названий песен.

— Он знает об Эллисон?

Скотт пожимает плечами.

— Я упоминал её однажды. Мы обычно не говорим на такие темы. Он странно относится к личным вопросам. Кажется, это связано с одной девушкой. И пожаром.

— Ой, — морщится Стайлз.

— В общем, для этого у меня есть ты.

Стайлз с нежностью закатывает глаза.

— И когда мне доведётся с ней познакомиться?

— Она работает рядом с музеем. В магазине одежды для хиппи. — Скотт поворачивается к Стайлзу с широко открытыми глазами, что явно свидетельствует о зарождении в его голове какой-то идеи. — Приходи ко мне на работу во время перерыва, и мы вместе к ней сходим. За браслетами. И, может быть, маслом пачули.

Что ж, Стайлзу предстоит убить много зайцев. Познакомиться с Эллисон, узнать получше Дерека и провести время со Скоттом. Для этого ему понадобится один очень прицельный удар.

~~~~~

В следующий понедельник он делает три одинаковых сэндвича, положив побольше салата и добавив поменьше майонеза, и укладывает их в бумажные пакеты. В каждый из них он добавляет спелый персик и записку.

Для Скотта: **«Люблю тебя, но, пожалуйста, верни зубной пасте её колпачок».**

Для Дерека он пишет свой номер и **«Привет, как лучшим друзьям Скотта, нам стоит зависать вместе почаще. Я весёлый, правда. :)»**. 

Для Стайлза: **«Стайлз, ты как объёмная книга. Научи Дерека, как читать тебя».**

~~~~~

Музей искусств Хейла похож на все остальные музеи, которые посещал Стайлз — высокие потолки, мраморные полы и запах, одновременно старый и свежий. В отличие от других галерей, здесь много фотографий, почти столько же, сколько и картин. Он изучает один из снимков, который называется «Геноцид», когда кто-то откашливается позади него.

— Прошу прощения, но мы закрываемся на обед. Мы снова откроемся в… — Дерек замолкает, когда Стайлз разворачивается.

— Объявляю название этой фотографии ошибочным, — усмехается Стайлз. — Только если это не одно из тех ироничных произведений искусства.

— Ты глумишься над моей работой? — медленно спрашивает Дерек, слегка откидывая голову назад.

Глаза Стайлза расширяются.

— Это твоя?

— Это интерпретация, — говорит Дерек, фактически не отвечая на вопрос. — Классические книги отодвинуты на задний план более новыми версиями печатного слова.

Более новая версия — это кричаще яркий экран телефона с надписью **sux 2 b u** («хреново быть тобой»).

— Не все фанаты классики, — говорит Стайлз, ухмыляясь.

— Каждый должен быть поклонником Бронте.

— Думаю, Хитклифф был бы твоим героем. Весь такой мрачный, задумчивый и загадочный.

— В общем, как я и сказал, мы закрываемся на…

— Обед. Да, я допёр, и причём буквально, — указывает он на свою сумку. — Я всем нам принёс перекусить. Скотт сказал мне, что вы едите в офисе. И где же он?

Дерек стоит неподвижно довольно продолжительное время.

— Мне нужно сделать несколько звонков. В офисе, — говорит он. — Рабочий обед.

Стайлз кивает.

— Конечно, — отвечает он, даже не пытаясь скрыть скептицизм в своём голосе. — Тогда, может, мы со Скоттом поедим тут, а ты можешь присоединиться к нам, когда закончишь со… своими _звонками_.

Теперь Дерек смотрит на него так, будто Стайлз только что оскорбил его наследие.

— Мы не едим в галерее, — шипит он, многозначительно глядя на входную дверь.

— Оу, — говорит Стайлз, проследив за взглядом Дерека. — Тогда можешь передать Скотту, что я жду его снаружи?

Дерек сухо кивает.

— И, — говорит Стайлз, копаясь в своей сумке. — Держи, это тебе. — Он протягивает бумажный пакет, нетерпеливо потряхивая его, пока Дерек с неохотой не берёт его. Сейчас он чувствует себя немного глупо, а ещё у него теперь не получится незаметно забрать записку. Не то чтобы его действие или бездействие что-то решает. Жребий, по-видимому, уже брошен.

— Не нужно было…

— Забей, — коротко говорит Стайлз. — Персик лучше помыть. И я упаковал соус отдельно.

— Спасибо, — говорит Дерек чему-то поверх головы Стайлза. — Эм, возможно, в следующий раз…

~~~~~

Только в следующий раз, пару дней спустя, Дереку нужно разобраться с каким-то бумагами, и снова Стайлз и Скотт обедают на свежем воздухе. Они сидят на низкой стене, на полпути между галереей и магазином одежды для хиппи.

— Кажется, я ему не нравлюсь, — говорит Стайлз, копаясь вилкой в салате с кинзой.

— Кому?

— Дереку.

Скотт вскидывает голову.

— Чувак, не глупи. Дерек думает, что ты классный.

Брови Стайлза взлетают вверх.

— Это он тебе сказал?

— Ну, не совсем. Но ему и не нужно. Тебя все любят, — фыркает Скотт, и затем его лицо приобретает по-идиотски счастливое выражение. — **«Скотт, настоящий друг тот, кто не замечает твоих неудач и ставит молоко обратно в холодильник»**. О-о, спасибо, чувак.

Стайлз нежно пихает его в плечо, задаваясь вопросом, прочитал ли Дерек свою маленькую мотивационную записку дня.

**«Но мне начинает казаться, что я тебе не нравлюсь. Как странно! Я думал, что, хотя все люди ненавидят друг друга и презирают, меня они не могут не любить».**

Это был гениальный ход, потому что это а) цитата, которая отлично описывала зарождающиеся отношения Стайлза и Дерека, из б) «Грозового перевала». 

Только Дерек по-прежнему не звонил Стайлзу по оставленному ему номеру, и единственное сообщение, с которым Скотт приходит домой в тот вечер, это не посылать ему больше обедов.

— У него странное отношение к еде, — говорит Скотт. — А ещё он ненавидит кинзу.

Многие её ненавидят. На самом деле глупо со стороны Стайлза пытаться ухаживать за Дереком такой проблемной едой.

— А мне она нравится, — добавляет Скотт.

~~~~~

В ЛА летом ужасная жара, поэтому Стайлзу и Скотту нужно прийти к компромиссу в выборе квартиры, чтобы скорее заполучить кондиционер. В итоге они сошлись на подвальном помещении с двумя кроватями в добрых сорока минутах от колледжа Стайлза. В рабочие дни Скотта Стайлз прибирается, изучает город, знакомится с кампусом и получает библиотечную карточку. Ещё как минимум два раза в неделю он обедает со Скоттом, ожидая его на теперь уже их стене с двумя пакетами полезных вкусняшек.

Также он принимает совет колледжа и устраивается наставником в местный колл-центр. Но ему нужна оплачиваемая работа, потому что, хоть его грант и покрывает арендную плату и основные жизненные потребности, ему немного не хватает денег на пиво и чипсы.

— Без проблем, — говорит Скотт, когда Стайлз упоминает это однажды вечером в конце августа. — Нам нужен человек в архив. Это всего пара часов в неделю, но…

Звучит неплохо. Как только начнутся занятия, у Стайлза только и останется, что пара часов в неделю.

— Сейчас я позвоню Дереку.

Стайлз подслушивает, уже зная, как пройдёт разговор.

— Дерек?.. Да, привет… Ничего такого… Эй, я нашёл кое-кого для работы в архиве… Стайлза… Оу, и давно… Неужели…

— Должность уже занята? — отваживается Стайлз, когда Скотт завершает разговор.

— Ага, — вздыхает Скотт. — Прости, приятель. Дерек уже пообещал её кому-то перед моим звонком.

— Кто б сомневался, — мрачно бормочет Стайлз, слегка агрессивно нажимая на кнопки джойстика.

— Что?

— Ничего. Мы играем или как?

~~~~~

В любом случае это всё не имеет значения, потому что на следующий день Стайлза берут на работу в магазин комиксов. Ему платят за то, чтобы он проводил время с Бэтменом и Капитаном Америка. Вишенкой на торте является отсутствие необходимости созерцать несчастное лицо Дерека в любой день недели.

~~~~~

Дело не в том, что Дерек ужасно относится к Стайлзу, просто складывается ощущение, что он накрывает медным тазом всё веселье в жизни Дерека. Огромным таким тазом в форме Стайлза.

Наглядный пример: Вечеринка по случаю новоселья, которую устраивают Стайлз и Скотт, съехавшись вместе. Где-то поздно вечером Дерек стоит в центре сцены, обнимая Скотта за плечи, и очаровывает свою публику историей, которую Стайлзу не слышно. Стайлз и сам немного очарован широкой улыбкой Дерека, глубоким смехом и расслабленной позой. Его глаза — потрясающие, даже когда они безучастно смотрят на Стайлза — сияют особенно ярко, когда появляются морщинки от смеха в их уголках. Они заставляют Стайлза собраться с силами и вмешаться в разговор. 

— Эй, что я пропустил? — спрашивает он, зависнув за пределами плотного круга людей.

— Стайлз, — радостно говорит Скотт и притягивает Стайлза ближе. — Дерек как раз рассказывал нам про тот раз, когда какая-то воинствующая религиозная группа пыталась одеть копию статуи Давида Микеланджело, которая была на выставке. 

— Да? — улыбается Дереку Стайлз и пытается продолжать улыбаться, даже когда Дерек снова переменился в лице, как это обычно происходит в присутствии Стайлза.

— Я уже закончил, — пожимает плечами Дерек. — Второй раз будет уже не так интересно слушать. Кэрол, как поживает твоя мама?

— Ещё болеет, — отвечает Кэрол, уже не выглядя даже близко такой счастливой, какой она была до прихода Стайлза.

Хренов медный таз.

Наглядный пример 2: Соревнование по пейнтболу между художественной галереей и другим местным музеем, организованное Дереком. Всё было в силе, пока Дженни — та, что заняла место Стайлза и была совершенно некомпетентна, по словам Скотта — не слилась, сославшись на травму, связанную с бумагой. Стайлз с радостью вмешался, и всё было отлично, пока Дерек не отказался из-за внезапного вируса. Этот чувак притворился больным, чтобы не идти на своё же мероприятие.

Наглядный пример 3: В тот вечер, когда они все пошли в клуб, и Дерек так часто оставлял Стайлза разговаривать с воздухом, что Стайлз провёл на танцполе бóльшую часть времени, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя отказ и неловкость. 

После примеров 4, 5 и 6, Стайлз решает, что пора перестать бегать за Дереком, как надоедливый щенок. 

Он пробует равнодушие и отчуждённость, но дела лучше не становятся.

Стайлз — кинза, а Дерек ненавидит кинзу.

~~~~~

Дело в том, что Скотт любит их обоих очень сильно и до сих пор не замечает напряжённость, повисшую между Стайлзом и Дереком. Стайлз подумывает рассказать ему, но когда Скотт приходит домой и рассказывает Стайлзу о том, как они с Дереком веселились на катке, Стайлз не может заставить себя разбить розовые очки своего друга. У них был приятель в школе, родители которого ненавидели друг друга. Разбивали сердце бедного парня, постоянно ссорясь при нём. 

Это перестаёт быть проблемой осенью, потому что у Стайлза начинается учёба, и в перерывах между двумя работами и диссертацией у него не так много времени, чтобы жертвовать его на навязывание своего общества Дереку. Дерек, оказывается, тоже занят, и на встречи со Скоттом у него получается выделять только два вечера в неделю — по вторникам и пятницам.

По удивительному совпадению, именно этими вечерами Стайлз работает в колл-центре.

~~~~~

Колл-центром заведует Бойд. 

— Они говорят, ты слушаешь. Все эти звонки не должны быть посвящены тебе, не нужно говорить о себе. Побуждай звонящих обратиться в необходимую для них сеть поддержки поблизости и предлагай им другие из своего списка. Если тебе кажется, что ситуация выходит из-под контроля, то зови меня или Клаудию. Помни, что иногда звонящие не ищут решение — им просто нужен собеседник. Старайся не слишком увлекаться кем-то одним. Если есть желающий только поговорить с тобой, то существует опасность формирования зависимости, а это обычно не очень хорошо для обеих сторон. Опять же, обратись ко мне или Клаудии, если это случится. Понятно?

Стайлзу понятна только половина из всего этого.

— Добрый вечер. Вы говорите, мы слушаем. Стайлз у телефона.

— Привет, Стайлз.

— Здравствуй, Эрика. Как у тебя сегодня дела?

Она молчит около минуты.

— У меня был ещё один приступ.

Стайлз сочувственно бормочет:

— Хочешь рассказать мне об этом, дорогая?

~~~~~

Он возвращается домой в Бейкон Хиллс на Хэллоуин, позволяя отцу поднять вокруг этого ажиотаж и попутно уверяя его, что учёба проходит отлично.

— А как жизнь в ЛА? — спрашивает отец.

— Классная, — говорит Стайлз, потому что по большей части это правда. У него есть Скотт, колледж и работы, которые он обожает. У него есть друзья — Симба и Хлоя из магазина комиксов, и Чарли, Сара и Джейк из колледжа. В ЛА полно забот, и он справляется почти со всеми из них.

— Есть кто-нибудь особенный? — подталкивает шериф.

Стайлз морщится и подзывает обратно официанта.

— Можно мне изменить заказ? Уберите салат и принесите вместо него большую порцию картошки фри.

— Всё настолько плохо? — интересуется отец.

— И шоколадный молочный коктейль, пожалуйста, — говорит Стайлз официанту. Затем пожимает плечами. Он провёл слишком много лет в подростковом возрасте за враньём о том, где он был и что делал, но он лучше обнажит свою душу, чем снова увидит проблеск разочарования на лице отца.

— История стара как мир. Парень встречает Парня, Парень западает на Парня. Другому Парню не нравится Первый Парень. По такому и фильм не снимешь.

— Другому Парню прилетит пуля, если он только сунется в Бейкон Хиллс, — обещает шериф.

И вот почему Стайлз так сильно любит своего отца.

~~~~~

Он навещает Мелиссу, ест ревень, сидя на кухонной стойке, даже несмотря на то, что его ноги больше не болтаются в воздухе. Между тем он уверяет Мелиссу, что у Скотта всё хорошо и что Стайлз присматривает за ним.

— Я кладу записки в его пакеты с обедом.

Мелисса смеётся.

— Я раньше так делала для вас двоих.

Стайлз помнит это. У него всегда был свой собственный обед, но Мелисса оставляла две записки в пакете Скотта. Всегда одинаковые. **«Сначала ешьте овощи… Не попадайте в неприятности… Приглядывайте друг за другом»**. И они всегда заканчивались так: **«Не забывайте, я люблю вас».**

— Может быть, ты была моим вдохновением, — говорит Стайлз, поднимая тарелку, чтобы взять ещё пирога. Он всё ещё теплый, сладко-горький и ностальгический. 

— Ты познакомился с Дереком? — внезапно спрашивает Мелисса, просто ни с того ни с сего.

Вилка Стайлза издаёт ужасный звук, проскрябав по стеклу, и Мелисса смеется. 

— Судя по всему, да, — самодовольно произносит она.

— Мелисса, — предостерегает Стайлз.

— Эй, — говорит она, поднимая ладони вверх. — Я тоже его видела.

— Мне нужна новая вторая мама, — ворчит Стайлз.

Конечно же, он лжёт.

~~~~~

— Может, он влюблён в тебя, и это просто его способ дёргать тебя за косички.

Стайлз вздыхает. Он тоже пытался обмануть себя этой мыслью.

— Эрика, он не груб со мной. Он абсолютно вежлив. Отвратительно учтив. Он смотрит на меня с выражением совершенной пустоты на лице. — Боже, он даже не хочет думать о том, что написано на его собственном лице, когда он смотрит на Дерека. _Полюби меня, полюби меня, полюби меня._ — У него явно ко мне ничего нет. Даже… да, мэм, при больнице «Добрый Самаритянин» есть поликлиника, которая открыта до десяти вечера каждый день. Сейчас я поищу их номер для вас.

— Бойд?

— Ага. Я ему даже шутку на той неделе рассказал, а он так на меня посмотрел, будто я щенка его пнул.

— Что за шутка?

— Два снеговика в поле. Один смотрит на другого и спрашивает: «Ты тоже чуешь морковку?». 

Эрика хихикает.

— Спасибо, — говорит Стайлз. — Если что, я тут всю неделю.

— Ох, Стайлз. Прости, но этот парень кажется мне козлом.

— Так он и есть козёл, — с энтузиазмом шепчет Стайлз, потому что кто-то наконец это понимает.

— Тогда почему ты влюблён в него?

Стайлз фыркает.

— Да не влюблён я. Так, ладно, мы должны говорить о тебе и о том, чем я могу помочь…

— Я уже говорила, что беседы с тобой мне помогают. А односторонний разговор — едва ли взаимосвязь. Кроме того, ты никогда не позволяешь мне избегать неудобных вопросов, так что вернёмся к тебе, приятель.

— Мэм, если желаете, я могу организовать…

— Даже не смей, Стайлз Как-Там-Твоя-Фамилия. Я знаю, что Бойда рядом нет.

Стайлз вздыхает.

— Просто он важен для Скотта.

Эрика объявляет это чушью собачьей.

— Ну частично то да, — настаивает Стайлз.

— Но есть нечто большее.

А есть ли. Может быть, Дерек и самый привлекательный человек, которого встречал Стайлз. И Стайлз, возможно, передёрнул при воспоминании об улыбке, которой Дерек одарил Скотта на той неделе. И затем он, возможно, свернулся калачиком, вспомнив, как эта улыбка на лице Дерека погасла, когда тот увидел Стайлза. А потом, возможно, он так и уснул, потому что был слишком противен себе, чтобы двигаться. 

— Я не знаю, как это объяснить, — нерешительно говорит он. — Просто я вроде как запал на него, только слушая рассказы Скотта о нём. Он казался таким классным парнем, и я просто не мог дождаться момента, когда наконец познакомлюсь с ним, и когда это произошло, он был так чертовски прекрасен, а я просто… Я просто… Я ненавижу его ненависть ко мне.

Эрика довольно долго молчит.

— Что? — спрашивает Стайлз.

— Ты рассматривал такой вариант, что он может быть влюблён в Скотта?

Это приходило ему в голову, но всего лишь мимолётной мыслью. У Дерека нет проблем с Эллисон, он даже смеётся рядом с ней.

— Он не влюблён в Скотта.

— Я не знаю, что сказать тебе, Стайлз. Может, ты и прав. Может, ты ему просто не нравишься, — говорит Эрика. — Эй, но почему бы не убедиться в этом? Сделай последнюю попытку. Но по-крупному.

Он заключает с ней сделку. Он пригласит Дерека на ужин, _если_ она согласится выйти из дома на час на следующий день.

Они скрепляют сделку по телефону, издав ртом «пукающий» звук.

Бойд подозрительно хмурится, когда Стайлз вешает трубку.

~~~~~

— Скотта тут нет, — говорит Дерек вместо приветствия, засунув руки в карманы. — У него выходной.

— Я знаю, — отвечает Стайлз, оглядываясь на чёрно-белое изображение оборотня, которое он разглядывал, пока ждал появления Дерека. — Твоя работа?

Дерек кивает, засовывая руки ещё глубже в карманы.

— Красиво.

— Спасибо. — Тон его голоса нейтральный, размеренный.

— Тебе нравятся оборотни?

Дерек пожимает плечами.

— Я восхищаюсь их силой и ловкостью. Получается мощное изображение, как только у тебя получается захватить его.

Стайлз смеётся, и Дерек тут же сердится.

— Что?

— Ничего, чувак. Просто это самое длинное предложение, которое ты мне говорил.

Лицо Дерека становится совершенно непроницаемым, и Стайлз борется с острым желанием закатить глаза.

— В общем, Скотту сегодня нужна твоя помощь. Он купил стеллаж в ИКЕА и хочет пробовать его собрать. Меня не будет рядом, чтобы контролировать это безумие.

Глаза Дерека в ужасе расширяются.

— Скотт собирается делать это своими руками?

— Прикинь, — говорит Стайлз. — Этому чуваку пообещали поставить четвёрку, лишь бы он только держался подальше от столярной мастерской.

— Он едва не лишился большого пальца, прикручивая карниз в том году.

— Ему пришлось накладывать двенадцать швов после попытки собрать стойку для специй. И под собрать я имею в виду вынимание её частей из коробки.

— Он заработал синяк под глазом, пытаясь поправить застрявший ящик в офисе.

— В общем, ты представляешь масштаб трагедии, — подводит итог Стайлз.

— Буду в семь, — обещает Дерек.

~~~~~

Дерек пунктуален. Стайлз как раз вынимает запечённые овощи из духовки, когда раздаётся звонок в дверь. 

— Привет, — говорит он ошеломлённому Дереку, открыв дверь. — Заходи.

Скотт появляется из своей спальни, лениво почёсывая голову.

— Привет, Дерек. Какими судьбами?

— Я его пригласил, — решительно говорит Стайлз. — На ужин. Подумал, что будет неплохо нам троим собраться и вместе поесть. А то такое чувство, что каждый раз, когда я свободен, Дерек чем-то занят. Но сегодня вечером он определённо свободен. Да, Дерек?

Дерек стреляет в него убийственным взглядом из-за плеча Скотта.

— То есть, — продолжает Стайлз, пропуская шампур через курицу. — Ты же не чувствуешь недомогания, да?

Дерек качает головой.

— Не припоминаешь какие-нибудь срочные дела, требующие твоего присутствия? Никаких экстренных звонков?

— Нет, — сквозь зубы произносит Дерек.

— Отлично. Тогда давайте ужинать. 

Скотт словно посредник, единственный предмет интереса между Стайлзом и Дереком. Стайлз выкладывается по полной — мягкий свет, тихая музыка, льняная скатерть и бокалы для вина, и первую часть ужина он не даёт себя запугать односложными ответами Дерека и редкими зрительными контактами. В любом случае, он настойчив и неумолим, изводит Дерека информацией о своей семье, жизни, его интересу к искусству, пока Дерек не откладывает вилку, чтобы помассировать виски.

— Эй, чувак, — говорит Скотт. — Ты в порядке?

— Да, — отвечает Дерек. — Просто оформление новых погрузочных ордеров задерживается, потому что счета-фактуры пропали без вести. Такая головная боль. 

Скотт качает головой.

— Нужно было Стайлза нанять, — нараспев произносит он.

Вино, которое потягивал Дерек, идёт не тем путём, и Скотт хлопает его по спине.

— Прости, — бормочет Дерек после продолжительного приступа кашля. Потом он одаривает Скотта усталой улыбкой, от которой у Стайлза внутри всё переворачивается от ревности.

~~~~~

Он признаёт поражение во время игры в «Тривиал Персьют». У Стайлза все шесть частей зачетной фишки заполнены всего через десять минут игры, потому что Скотт никогда не будет достойным противником, а Дерек наотрез отказывается им быть.

— Из какого известного произведения композитора были использованы сэмплы для создания песен «C U When U Get There» в исполнении Кулио и «Basket Case» группы Green Day?

— Единственное моё любимое музыкальное произведение в мире, — усмехается Стайлз. — Канон Пахельбеля. Твоя очередь, Дерек. Как, — напыщенно читает он, смахнув крошечную карточку большим пальцем, — называлась картина Анри Матисса, которая висела вверх ногами в течение сорока шести дней в Музее современного искусства в Нью-Йорке и никто этого не замечал?

Дерек в самом деле делает вид, что думает над ответом в течение минуты, а затем притворяется, будто его не знает.

— Даже я это знаю, — фыркает Скотт.

Ещё Дерек не знает, кому было направлено заявление Ричарда Никсона об отставке, что вызывает шипение в газированной воде и как написать число сорок девять римскими цифрами.

— Какая команда победила в Мировой серии Главной лиги бейсбола в 2012 году? 

Дерек хмурится на него.

— Это не вопрос.

— Как по мне, так очень даже вопрос, — говорит Стайлз, прижимая карточку к груди. — Это языковое выражение, используемое для запроса информации, которая предоставляется в форме ответа. Само определение вопроса.

Дерек поворачивается к Скотту.

— Я должен отвечать на выдуманные вопросы? Это вообще честно?

Скотт широко зевает, будучи сонным после нескольких бокалов вина.

— Может, просто фильм посмотрим?

Спустя десять минут просмотра «Телеведущий: Легенда о Роне Бургунди», он громко храпит на плече у Стайлза, а Дерек чаще смотрит в потолок, чем на экран.

— Можешь идти, если хочешь, — вяло говорит Стайлз.

Дереку дважды повторять не нужно.

~~~~~

Он соглашается сходить на свидание, если Эрика согласится сходить в салон. Это всё часть их нового «Заботься о себе» обещания.

Кузен Хлои, Роб, в теории идеален. Он красивый, высокий, с голубыми глазами, которые кажутся постоянно весёлыми. Он отводит Стайлза в ресторан азиатской кухни, делает заказ за них двоих после того, как Стайлз признаётся, что ничего в этом не смыслит, но тратит время на то, чтобы спросить, какие вкусовые добавки предпочитает Стайлз.

— Тебе нравится кинза? — спрашивает Стайлз.

Роб заговорщицки наклоняется.

— Обожаю её, — ухмыляется он.

Идеален.

Во время ужина Роб поддерживает зрительный контакт со Стайлзом, смеётся над его дурацкими шутками, а ещё он искренне заинтересован в _Стайлзе_, желая узнать всё о нём. Он держит Стайлза за руку, когда они прогуливаются по парку после ужина, и произносит его имя так, будто ему нравится чувствовать его на языке. Каждый раз, когда Стайлз улыбается, это вызывает ещё бóльшую улыбку у Роба.

Идеален. В теории. Но в случае Стайлза ощущается лишь пустота и зуд.

— Итак, — немного уныло улыбается Роб, когда провожает Стайлза до их со Скоттом квартиры. — Ты скажешь, что позвонишь мне, но потом не сделаешь этого, или мы сразу перескочим к «дело не в тебе, дело во мне» части вечера?

Стайлз стонет и опускает голову на плечо Роба. Какой же он, чёрт возьми, неблагодарный.

— Прости, — бормочет он. — Мне правда очень жаль. — Он заставляет себя поднять голову и в отчаянии смотрит на Роба. — Ты чудесный. Как восьмое чудо света, и я тебя не заслуживаю. И если бы мы познакомились четыре месяца назад, то всё было бы иначе.

— Но? — подсказывает Роб.

— Но, — говорит Стайлз, — дело правда не в тебе. И, скорее всего, даже не во мне. Это всё хренов Дерек.

— Хренов Дерек?

— Да, — тихо смеётся Стайлз. — Я правда не пытался зря тратить твоё время, я просто подумал, я надеялся… — он замолкает, пожимая плечами.

— А, — кивает Роб, а потом он, кажется, пересиливает себя. — Хочешь поговорить о Хреновом Дереке?

Стайлз пихает его в руку. 

— Отвали. Я не настолько мудак.

Однако выражение лица Роба говорит ему об обратном.

~~~~~

Скотт до сих пор не спит, когда Стайлз заходит внутрь.

— Ну как? — спрашивает Скотт, его брови почти исчезают за линией волос. Стайлз корчит рожицу и направляется на кухню.

— Мне жаль, чувак, — говорит Скотт, когда Стайлз плюхается рядом с ним на диван. — Эй, хочешь услышать шутку?

— Всегда, — отвечает Стайлз, сделав продолжительный глоток пива.

— Хорошо, — улыбается Скотт, немного поворачиваясь к нему. — Два снеговика в поле. Один спрашивает у другого: «Эй, ты тоже чуешь морковку?».

— Уже слышал, — фыркает Стайлз.

— Да уж. Такая себе. Дерек рассказал мне её сегодня. Ему она показалась уморительной. Серьёзно, он и слова выговорить не мог, так сильно смеялся.

Соль, поприветствуй рану.

~~~~~

Роб пишет ему через неделю, просто «привет» и «как ты». А затем «Как Хренов Дерек».

«Отсутствует», отвечает Стайлз. «Возможно, придётся разослать на него ориентировку».

Хотя это был бы перебор. В основном потому, что Дерек не пропал в целом, его просто недостаёт в жизни Стайлза.

— Хреново быть мной, — пишет он Робу, потому что иногда ему просто нравится развлекать себя.

~~~~~

— Я не знаю, Стайлз. Это очень большое количество людей.

Стайлз издаёт нечто похожее на «пф-ф».

— Всего лишь узкий круг близких друзей и семьи.

— И насколько узкий? — уточняет Эрика.

— Ну, давай посчитаем. Моя семья и семья Скотта, это двое. Несколько друзей из родного города. Затем несколько человек с работы, различные друзья Скотта, которых он накопил в моё отсутствие, несколько человек из того колледжа и из этого, так что, наверное… сто пятьдесят? 

Ему приходится убрать телефон от уха, когда Эрика издаёт пронзительный крик.

— Сто пятьдесят?

И это как минимум.

— Да. Но ты сможешь познакомиться со всеми людьми, о которых я тебе рассказывал, и они тебя полюбят.

Эрика снова ненадолго замолкает.

— Дерек там будет?

— Скорее всего, — вздыхает Стайлз. — Кажется, Скотт попросил его пофоткать и снять видео, потому что он этим увлекается. Но не стесняйся делать то же, что и я — игнорировать его. Там в любом случае будут люди и поважнее. Мой отец, Скотт и Эллисон, Бойд. Я знаю, что они бы хотели встретиться с тобой. Я бы с удовольствием встретился с тобой.

Повисает ещё одна пауза.

— Что ж, я теперь блондинка.

— И как успехи?

— Я ходила на шоппинг на той неделе. Люди смотрели на меня. _Парни_ смотрели на меня.

— Ну тогда, — настойчиво говорит Стайлз, — приходи и пусть все смотрят на тебя на нашей вечеринке.

— Но… — она замолкает.

— Эрика?

— Что если у меня случится приступ? Что если я обмочу себя?

В груди у Стайлза что-то сжимается.

— Я принимаю Аддералл из-за СДВГ, — наконец признаётся он. — Скотта как-то укусили в лесу, когда ему было шестнадцать, и он был убеждён, что это волк. Он начал выть каждое полнолуние. Мой отец так полностью и не оправился после смерти моей мамы. Настоящее имя Симбы из магазина комиксов — Эрнштейн Бикердайк. Март из колледжа имеет судимость за сексуальный проступок из-за забега голышом. Мейзи, тоже из колледжа, фурри. А друг Скотта, Джейсон, ест гипсокартон.

Эрика смеётся.

— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что я буду ещё одним чудиком на вашей вечеринке?

— Я хочу сказать, что у всех есть свои фишки. И что я пропишу в нос любому, кто будет высмеивать _твою_.

— Даже Дереку? — дразнит она.

— Даже Дереку, — обещает Стайлз. — И он, конечно, мудак, но не такой.

~~~~~

Вечеринка проходит с ошеломительным успехом. Отец Стайлза и Мелисса сняли номер в отеле, в котором они останутся на праздники. Стайлз был прав по поводу количества людей — он определённо его преуменьшил.

Он заводит толпу, общается со старыми и новыми друзьями, его тащат то на танцпол, то в бар, а ещё, когда возникает необходимость, он играет Бриджет Джонс.

— Роб, это Райан. Райан, познакомься с Робом. Робу нравится азиатская кухня, а Райану нравится хоккей.

— Неужели? — улыбается Роб, совсем как в тот вечер, когда они со Стайлзом пошли на то злополучное свидание, и Стайлз не может удержаться, чтобы не сделать незаметно победный жест кулаком. — Какая команда?

Райан улыбается в ответ.

— Родился и вырос в Чикаго, так что это…

— Чикаго Блэкхокс? — заканчивает за него Роб.

— И никто другой, — расцветает Райан. — Красный и чёрный до мозга костей.

— Эй, осторожней, — со смехом говорит Роб. — Я из Бостона… 

И на этом работа Стайлза сделана. Но дел впереди ещё предостаточно.

— Эллисон, это Скотт. Скотт, поздоровайся с Эллисон.

Они странно на него смотрят.

— Да, — медленно говорит Скотт. — Мы уже встречались. Мы тут вроде как разговаривали до того, как ты пришёл.

— Скотт обожает тебя, — говорит Стайлз Эллисон. — А Эллисон так на тебя смотрит, будто ты её щеночка спас, — сообщает он Скотту.

Они смотрят на него, их лица светятся всеми оттенками предательства, но барометр околесицы Стайлза берёт сегодня выходной. 

— Разберитесь с этим, — говорит он им обоим, и затем они снова начинают влюблённо пялиться друг на друга.

Стайлз, переполненный обязанностями, двигается дальше.

— Эй, — шипит Бойд, дёргая его за рукав. — Кто эта красотка на восемь часов?

Скорее на шесть тридцать, но…

— Эрика, — говорит он, оттаскивая её от защитной тени своего отца. — Это Бойд. Бойд, это Эрика. Эрике нравится театр, а Бойду нравится ворчать. 

Но разговорные подсказки не нужны, потому что Бойд смотрит на запястье Эрики и находит собственную тему вечера.

— Эй, это эпилептический ярлык на твоём браслете? — спрашивает Бойд, словно это нечто прекрасное. — У моего приёмного брата эпилепсия. Крутейший чувак, которого я знаю. С каким дерьмом ему приходится справляться из-за всяких мудаков. Бывало такое, что какой-то идиот пытался засунуть ложку тебе в рот во время приступа?

— Бывало ли, — смеётся Эрика, не обращая внимания на то, что Бойд держит её за запястье.

— Итак, как вы двое познакомились? — спрашивает Бойд.

— Ошиблась номером, да, Стайлз? — улыбается Эрика и… вау, она прекрасна.

— И с тех пор мы разговариваем, — говорит Стайлз с усмешкой, прежде чем двинуться дальше.

В полночь на крыше неожиданно появляется фейерверк, и Стайлз перемещается ближе к отцу. 

— Потрясающе, — говорит он, оглядываясь на Роба и Райана, игриво пихающих друг друга плечами во время спора, на Эрику и Бойда, не обращающих внимания ни на что, кроме друг друга, на целующихся Эллисон и Скотта, затем смотрящих в освещённое небо. Он даёт себе обещание, что в следующем году в это же время у него будет нечто подобное.

Пришло время перестать мешать самому себе.

И на этой мысли он отпускает воздушный шар, который до этого держал в руке, наблюдая, как он поднимается и парит, и Стайлз чувствует, как вся тяжесть исчезает вместе с ним.

Когда-нибудь он расскажет Скотту об этом. Ему нравятся хорошие метафоры.

~~~~~

Позже, когда все ушли и Стайлз прибирается на крыше, его пугает неожиданный голос.

— Стайлз.

_Стайлз_.

— Так ты знаешь моё имя, — сухо говорит он.

— Как дела? — спрашивает Дерек, и кажется, будто он обнажён без своего штатива, переминается с ноги на ногу и выглядит так, как это обычно бывает в компании Стайлза — как если бы он хотел быть где угодно, лишь бы не здесь.

— Чудненько, — усмехается Стайлз.

— Тебе нужна… — неохотно говорит он, указывая на беспорядок.

— Нет, — отвечает Стайлз, качая головой. — Мой отец скоро вернётся. Он мне поможет.

Это на два больше Стилински — Стилинских? — чем Дерек может сдюжить, судя по скорости, с которой он ретируется с крыши. 

~~~~~

Со всей этой суетой по поводу вечеринки у Стайлза совсем не было времени на праздничные открытки. В канун Рождества он решает разослать электронные открытки с фотографией отца, Скотта и Мелиссы на вечеринке. Только он не может ни одну найти. В тот вечер он не фотографировал, а у Скотта есть только фотки Эллисон, большинство которых в расфокусе или сделанные со слишком близкого расстояния.

— Спроси у Дерека, — предлагает Скотт после того, как Стайлз не без труда отвлекает его от телефона. — Он камеру из рук не выпускал весь вечер.

Это слишком хорошая идея, чтобы отказаться от неё из-за ещё нескольких минут неловкости, поэтому Стайлз сейчас поднимается по ступенькам к квартире Дерека на первом этаже. Он встряхивается и быстро стучит в дверь. Когда Дерек открывает дверь, он выглядит немного ошарашенным, увидев за ней Стайлза.

— Привет, — решительно говорит Стайлз, протягивая маленькую картонную коробку. — Я принёс пирог.

Дерек пристально смотрит на него.

— Нет, спасибо, — заикаясь, произносит он, но Стайлз пихает её ему в руки и проскальзывает мимо него, чтобы войти в квартиру.

— В общем, я тут мимо проходил, — говорит Стайлз, даже не пытаясь скрыть ложь. — И подумал, что у тебя есть видеозапись с того вечера, которую я могу себе скопировать. — Он оглядывает студию, пространство, с которым связаны работа и жизнь Дерека. И оно более чем хаотично.

Дерек смотрит на дверь, словно пытаясь понять, как Стайлзу удалось пройти через неё.

— Эм, я не знаю, где она, а ещё я сейчас очень занят. Я могу поискать потом, и…

Стайлз переводит дыхание, потому что, знаете, с него хватит.

— Дерек, могу я кое-что сказать?

Дерек выглядит неуверенным, но отвечает тихим «да».

— Я знаю, что ты ещё один лучший друг Скотта, и я знаю, что ты никогда особо не любил меня. Нет, выслушай, не спорь, — говорит он, когда ему кажется, что Дерек собирается возразить. — Мы никогда не были дружны, и я не думаю, что это когда-либо изменится, во всяком случае, не с твоей стороны, но я просто хотел сказать, что если ты хочешь, чтобы такое положение дел изменилось, я буду обеими руками за. Я хороший. Я правда хороший, клянусь. Но я больше не буду навязывать тебе свою компанию. Я тут не за этим. Мне просто нужна копия видео, и я свалю. Как летучая мышь из ада.

В ответ на небольшую речь Стайлза Дерек засовывает руки поглубже в карманы и съёживается до кончиков пальцев ног.

— Отлично, — сардонически говорит Стайлз. — Теперь, когда мы всё прояснили… 

— Я правда не знаю, где видео, — выпаливает Дерек и начинает перемещаться, пытаясь расположить Стайлза между собой и дверью. Стайлз снова проскальзывает мимо него и направляется к компьютерному столу, на котором лежит куча коробок с компакт-дисками.

— Может быть, оно тут, — говорит Стайлз, вытаскивая диск из верхней части. — На котором написано «Вечеринка Стайлза и Скотта». — Он поднимает его вверх, чтобы Дерек увидел. — Как думаешь, мы на правильном пути?

Дерек не двигается совсем. Словно он вдруг окаменел. 

— Я наверняка записал уже что-то поверх, — отчаянно говорит он, когда Стайлз вставляет диск в ноутбук и щёлкает мышью, открывая файл. Он опускается на стул, улыбаясь, когда видит своё лицо на экране.

Дерек избавился от фонового шума, заменив его на Канон Пахельбеля. Стайлз как раз собирается прокомментировать это, но дальше снова кадр с ним, как он улыбается, разговаривая с кем-то вне поля зрения. А потом ещё один, где он смотрит чуть левее объектива, там только его лицо, спокойное и задумчивое. 

Он поворачивается к Дереку.

— Ты снимал довольно близко, да? — смеётся он.

Дерек издаёт странный звук, и Стайлз переводит взгляд обратно на монитор. Теперь он танцует, а затем пьёт из бокала, а потом смотрит фейерверк. Далее идёт десять секунд, где он вытирает торт из уголков рта, и Стайлз снова смеётся и собирается сказать Дереку, что съел его так много, что ему теперь вряд ли полезут в рот взбитые сливки, но потом его рот снова закрывается, а сердце бешено колотится. Потому что на экране снова он, обнимает кого-то за плечи, а тут он уже наклоняется, чтобы поговорить ещё с кем-то. Но Стайлз не может узнать, кто это, потому что в каждом кадре…

— Тут только я. — Слова звучат так, будто у него в ушах вата, словно он не может расслышать их должным образом за звуками своей любимой музыки.

Теперь он машет рукой на крыше. Он звал Скотта, чтобы сказать ему что-то. Что-то, чего Стайлз не может сейчас вспомнить.

— Да, — шепчет Дерек позади него, а затем повторяет громче: — Да. — И когда Стайлз поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него, его глаза прикованы к экрану, а на лице отражены все оттенки муки.

На экране сейчас руки Стайлза крупным планом, играющие с кусочком ленты, и он смеётся, откидывая голову назад, когда отпускает её. Камера следует за воздушным шариком, пока он исчезает в небе, как будто плывя к полной луне.

Стайлз вздрагивает, когда видео выключается, и он тупо смотрит на опцию «воспроизвести снова», пока у него не мутнеет перед глазами.

— Но, — говорит он в полной тишине. — Ты никогда не разговариваешь со мной без крайней необходимости. Ты всегда говоришь только со Скоттом. — Когда он поднимает взгляд, Дерек сосредоточен на чём-то поверх его головы. — Я тебе не нравлюсь, — настаивает Стайлз, и Дерек морщится, будто его только что ударили.

— Не думаю, что оно окажется полезным, — говорит он, трясущейся рукой указывая на ноутбук. — Мне пора идти. У меня… обед, поэтому…

— Сейчас десять часов утра, — сообщает ему Стайлз.

— Может быть, не стоит его слишком много показывать, — продолжает Дерек. — Его нужно ещё немного отредактировать. — Он демонстрирует редактирование, делая режущее движение пальцами. — Выход найдёшь сам.

Он быстро идёт к двери, а затем останавливается и поворачивается, наконец посмотрев Стайлзу прямо в глаза.

— Всё дело в самосохранении, понимаешь. Я знаю, что Скотт… Я не могу так поступить с ним, не тогда, когда я знаю, что он к тебе чувствует.

И он исчезает прежде, чем Стайлз начинает оправляться от всего этого.

~~~~~

— Почему Дерек думает, что ты влюблён в меня?

Скотт бросает на него взгляд.

— С чего ты взял, что Дерек думает, что я влюблён в тебя?

— С того, что он мне это сказал. Дерек влюблён в меня. — Стайлз чувствует себя до абсурдности уверенным, делая это заявление, учитывая утренние события. — А я, возможно, влюблён в него, но он не позволит себе любить меня, потому что он думает, что ты влюблён в меня, когда на самом деле ты влюблён в Эллисон.

Скотт чешет голову.

— Несмотря на то, что я в сильном замешательстве сейчас, кое-что из этого имеет смысл.

Стайлзу требуется какое-то время, чтобы обо всём рассказать; история выходит разрозненной и беспорядочной, как и сам Стайлз.

— Ого, — говорит Скотт, когда Стайлз заканчивает. — С ума сойти. То есть в том видео нет ни одного кадра со мной?

Стайлз даёт ему подзатыльник.

— Но как так, — скулит он.

— Понятия не имею, приятель, — сочувственно говорит Скотт. — Я уже говорил тебе, что мы с Дереком не обсуждаем подобные темы. Я упомянул об Эллисон только один раз, и то только для того, чтобы сказать, что влюблён в человека, у которого красивые глаза, ямочки и безупречная кожа, и что это всё не представляется возможным. Эй, отвали, я перенял свой фатализм у лучших.

Что ж, ладно. Стайлз лежит на полу, наполовину закатившись под ёлку, его конечности раскинуты по полу так, будто он смертельно ранен.

— Эй, — говорит он, садясь так внезапно, что у него кружится голова. — Что именно ты сказал Дереку об Эллисон?

— То, что я только что сказал тебе.

— А ты… — Ох, Пресвятой малыш Иисус. — Ты использовал местоимение? Например, она?

Скотт на мгновение задумывается.

— Не-а. Я сказал _человек_… оу. — И затем он тоже садится, винтики в его голове крутятся так громко, что Стайлз их почти слышит. — Стайлз, — задыхается от изумления Скотт. — У тебя красивые глаза.

Стайлз сердито смотрит на него.

— А ещё у тебя есть ямочки. И безупречная кожа.

— Ты издеваешься надо мной? — возмущённо спрашивает Стайлз.

— Вовсе нет, приятель, — говорит Скотт, начиная истерически смеяться. — Вы два идиота.

— Сейчас ты издеваешься надо мной, — говорит Стайлз, когда Скотт начинается хвататься за бока.

— Ещё как.

~~~~~

Сейчас Стайлз чувствует себя так, как когда он не принимает лекарства — странно и тревожно. Прогулка, на которую он отправился, не сильно помогает ему успокоиться. Он не знает, куда себя деть, и просто идёт по улицам, потерявшись в своей голове. К тому времени, как он добирается до дома Дерека, он уже становится бомбой замедленного действия, полной замешательства, надежды и ярости.

Кажется ошибкой стучать в дверь Дерека в таком состоянии. Есть вариант взрослого человека — потратить пару дней на обдумывание, позволить мыслям прийти в порядок, позволить _себе_ прийти в порядок, а затем пригласить Дерека на кофе и посмотреть, не смогут ли они начать всё сначала.

Стайлз выбирает вариант Мгновенного Удовлетворения.

Возникает ощущение дежавю, когда Дерек открывает дверь с тем же болезненным выражением на лице, что и сегодня утром. Может, Стайлз слегка настойчивее проталкивается в квартиру на этот раз, но у него нет пирога, чтобы отвлечь Дерека.

— Скотт не влюблён в меня, — выпаливает Стайлз. — Он влюблён в Эллисон. С тех пор, как встретил её. Она была тем _человеком_, о котором он говорил.

Он не даёт Дереку ни секунды, чтобы переварить это, прежде чем снова начинает ему высказывать наболевшее.

— А ты относился ко мне как мудак. Я пытался и пытался всеми способами наладить с тобой связь, но ты отвергал меня раз за разом. Ты хоть знаешь, насколько это было обидно? Ты хоть знаешь, что иногда ты заставлял меня чувствовать себя ничтожным?

Он слишком маниакален для этого разговора, слишком надломлен, поэтому из него исходит только иррациональность и жестокость.

— Ты был таким высокомерным. Смотрел на меня так, будто я не достоин того, чтобы со мной разговаривать. А ты мне по-прежнему нравился, и я хотел только одного — взаимности. Ты знал, ты, чёрт подери, знал, что я к тебе чувствую.

Дерек смотрит на него с несчастным видом.

— Стайлз, — начинает он, но останавливается.

— Что? — рявкает Стайлз. — Выкладывай. Если у тебя есть что сказать мне, говори это сейчас. 

Дерек потирает пальцами обеих рук виски, как будто слова Стайлза причиняют ему физическую боль.

— Ну же, Дерек, — усмехается Стайлз. — Хоть раз скажи мне правду. Сейчас Рождество, в конце концов.

Дерек опускает руки по бокам и закрывает глаза.

— И почему же я не удивлён? — сквозь зубы выдавливает Стайлз, быстро двигаясь к двери. — Знаешь что, пошёл ты. Я надеюсь, ты и твоё разбитое сердце отлично справят чёртово Рождество.

Да. Не лучшая его язвительная фраза на прощание.

~~~~~

Иногда Стайлз изнуряет себя собственной драмой. Он сидит, положив голову на плечо Скотта, его веки тяжелеют, пока он смотрит фильм «Эльф», в комнате темно, за исключением медленно мигающих огоньков на ёлке. Скотт даже зажёг несколько ароматических свечей и смешал гоголь-моголь с каким-то, пока ещё не распробованным, ликёром.

— Ты должен быть с Эллисон, — бормочет Стайлз, ненавидя звук своего голоса сейчас.

— Я увижусь с ней утром. Она придёт на завтрак примерно в то время, что моя мама и твой отец.

— Всё равно, — говорит Стайлз, но улыбается, когда Скотт пинает его по ноге.

— Знаешь, — говорит Скотт. — Теперь всё кажется логичным. Ты знал, что это Дерек нашёл тебе работу в магазине комиксов? Леон, владелец, и Дерек знают друг друга с выставок, или что-то такое. Он позвонил ему, чтобы узнать, есть ли у них в магазине вакансии. 

Теперь, когда Стайлз задумывается, он действительно видел, как Леон и Дерек разговаривали на вечеринке.

— Эта информация была бы намного полезнее пару месяцев назад, чувак.

— Да, прости.

— Ты не виноват.

— Он даже сохранял эти записочки, которые ты клал в пакет с обедом.

Стайлз стонет.

— Не надо, — умоляет он.

Скотт мягко соприкасается с ним головой и встаёт, чтобы принести им ещё выпить.

— Я открою, — говорит Стайлз, когда раздаётся звонок в дверь.

— Это наверняка опять ряженые.

Не совсем. Это Дерек с охапкой огромных плоских холстов и CD-проигрывателем.

Стайлз открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Дерек останавливает его, приложив палец к своим губам.

— Кто это? — кричит Скотт.

**СКАЖИ ЕМУ, ЧТО ЭТО РЯЖЕНЫЕ**, гласит первый холст большими жирными буквами.

— Это ряженые, — кричит Стайлз в квартиру.

— Говорил же. Дай им доллар, и пусть проваливают. — Стайлз слышит, как громкость телевизора снова повышается.

Дерек опускает проигрыватель на пол и нажимает кнопку воспроизведения. Из него доносится «Тихая ночь», мягко и мелодично. Затем он встаёт и поднимает первый холст. Следующий за ним гласит:

**ЕСЛИ В СЛЕДУЮЩЕМ ГОДУ ПОВЕЗЁТ**

Он снова переворачивает.

**ТЫ ПРОСТИШЬ МЕНЯ ЗА ТО, ЧТО Я ТАКОЙ МУДАК**

Стайлз читает и поднимает взгляд на Дерека с небольшой печальной улыбкой.

**НО СЕЙЧАС, ПОЗВОЛЬ МНЕ СКАЗАТЬ**

Стайлзу нужно открыть рот, чтобы дать организму кислорода, иначе он сейчас

**БЕЗ НАДЕЖДЫ И БЕЗ ВСЯКОГО ПОВОДА**

помрёт. Серьёзно, он сейчас просто окочурится. Прямо

**ПРОСТО ПОТОМУ, ЧТО СЕЙЧАС РОЖДЕСТВО**

посреди этого 

**(А В РОЖДЕСТВО ГОВОРЯТ ПРАВДУ)**

момента

**ДЛЯ МЕНЯ ТЫ СОВЕРШЕНСТВО.******

** **** **

** **** **

Прощайте все.

Дерек не отводит от него взгляд всё это время, его лицо ещё никогда не было таким искренним и простым в компании Стайлза. Стайлз не может с уверенностью сказать, что его собственное лицо такое же безмятежное сейчас. Сердце стучит в ушах, в животе какие-то пляски, а ещё его ноги, возможно, слегка трясутся. 

Дерек задерживается на этом холсте дольше, чем на всех остальных, достаточно долго, чтобы Стайлз мог перечитывать его снова и снова. Пока он не поверит в написанное, возможно.

**И МОЁ РАЗБИТОЕ СЕРДЦЕ БУДЕТ ЛЮБИТЬ ТЕБЯ**

Стайлз склоняет голову набок и смущённо улыбается.

**ПОКА ТЫ НЕ СТАНЕШЬ ВОТ ТАКИМ**

Далее идёт изображение трупа, состоящего в основном из костей и сухой пыли.

Стайлз смеётся, тихо и изумлённо, и Дерек улыбается ему в ответ, прямо как Стайлз всегда мечтал.

**ВЕСЁЛОГО РОЖДЕСТВА**

Это последняя карточка, и Стайлз не готов к такому быстрому окончанию.

— С Рождеством, — беззвучно, одними губами произносит Стайлз и закусывает губу, чтобы рот так сильно не расплывался в улыбке.

Дерек показывает ему два больших пальца и наклоняется, чтобы поднять проигрыватель, и явно собирается уходить.

И вот уж нет.

Стайлз набрасывается на него так быстро, что проигрыватель падает на пол, а Дерек чуть не теряет равновесие.

— Вот тебе совет, чувак, — говорит Стайлз ему на ухо. — Перестань сомневаться.

Дерек обнимает его за спину, прижимая Стайлза так близко, что ему становится нечем дышать. И разве это не главная тема вечера?

— Я не знал, — бормочет Дерек Стайлзу в волосы. — Клянусь, Стайлз, я не знал, и я рад этому. Потому что это бы убило меня — знать, что ты чувствуешь то же самое, и мы не могли бы… чёрт, с первого раза, как я увидел тебя, я просто не мог… ты был просто…

— Эх ты, — говорит Стайлз, положив голову на плечо Дерека и улыбаясь в темноту. Дереку всегда стоит выражать свои чувства на холсте — так он гораздо красноречивее. — И, во имя человечества, я официально призываю положить конец всем страдашкам. Оставим их в старом году.

Дерек крепче прижимает к себе Стайлза, и Стайлз не знает, как давно они обнимаются, он только знает, что не готов его сейчас отпустить, когда Дерек начинает отстраняться, но в этом нет ничего страшного, потому что Дерек отодвигается ровно настолько, чтобы было достаточно для поцелуя.

— Вы двое просто отвратительны, — говорит Скотт позади них, и, хоть Дерек и отрывается от губ Стайлза, он не двигается с места. Более того, он прижимает Стайлза ещё ближе, словно _человек_ Скотта всё-таки мог оказаться не Эллисон. — Я пошёл к Эллисон. Не забудь, что наши родители нагрянут сюда с утра пораньше. Как и я со своей девушкой. Пожалуйста, будьте одеты.

— Класс, — говорит Стайлз. — Мы как раз собирались заходить внутрь. У Дерека есть для меня подарок на Рождество. Хочешь угадать, что это? Я дам тебе подсказку. Он завёрнут в ткань, а ещё он твёрдый…

— Стайлз, ты опять терроризируешь соседей, — бросает Скотт через плечо, удаляясь.

Стайлз снова переводит взгляд на Дерека, его сердце замирает, когда он замечает беззаботное выражение лица Дерека.

— Отныне тебе запрещено делать жуткие видосы со мной в главной роли.

— Да конечно, — говорит Дерек. — Буду делать, что хочу.

Ответный смех Стайлза приглушается шеей Дерека.

— А ещё, — добавляет Дерек. — Мне нужно сказать тебе несколько важных вещей, и ты должен внимательно меня выслушать. Осилишь?

Стайлз перестаёт смеяться и натягивает на лицо своё выражение Для Важных Переговоров.

— Отлично, — говорит Дерек так же серьёзно. — Название картины Матисса, которую эти обыватели повесили вверх ногами на сорок шесть дней — «Лодка». Ричард Никсон направил своё заявление об отставке Генри Киссинджеру. Газ в газированных напитках — диоксид углерода, он же углекислый газ. И, число сорок девять римскими цифрами — XLIX.

Ухмылка снова возвращается на лицо Стайлза. 

— То есть, ты хочешь сказать мне, Дерек, что ты умный?

Дерек наклоняется, чтобы прижать их лбы друг к другу. 

— Я хочу сказать тебе, Стайлз, что ты должен быть готов к тому, что в следующий раз, когда мы будем играть в «Тривиал Персьют», я надеру тебе зад. А ещё, нам пора зайти внутрь. Твоему подарку уже не терпится.

Стайлз фыркает и прижимается к Дереку. Ого, а Дерек не шутил.

— О, ты прав. Я прям чувствую присутствие своего подарка.

— Боже, — стонет Дерек и снова целует Стайлза. На этот раз с бóльшим напором и настойчивостью.

— О, Хитклифф, — тяжело дыша, говорит Стайлз Дереку в губы, когда они останавливаются. — Занеси меня внутрь, прижми к своей мужественной груди и опустошай меня, пока мои крики не затеряются в горах.

— Как пожелаешь, Кэти, — говорит Дерек, перекидывая Стайлза через плечо и занося в квартиру.

~~~~~

— Что случилось с твоей ёлкой? — спрашивает шериф на следующий день.

Стайлз только пожимает плечами и вытаскивает из волос ещё одну еловую иголку.

— Ты же свой пистолет оставил дома, да? Потому что я хочу кое с кем тебя познакомить.


End file.
